


So Pretty

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Slot filled: Doing Their Makeup





	So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Slot filled: Doing Their Makeup

You were the light of your father’s life, and it was clear as day to anyone who saw the pair of you together. You were five years old, and your father was all you had ever known. You knew of your mother, a beautiful Midgardian who swept your father off his feet with her smile, her strength, and her kindness. A cruel turn of fate had taken her from your lives when you were a baby, still just learning to crawl. What that turn of fate was, you were told you would hear of that when you were much older.

Thor adored the way he saw your mother in you when you were determined to stick up for another kid at school, or how you refused to leave a stray on the streets. That led to Tony funding a couple shelters in the city where you would often bring animals.

It was currently a school holiday, and Thor was taking the day to spend with you. He had told the others that he was not to be disturbed, and that you were his priority. Not that it was much different than most days.

For the previous Christmas, Pepper had gifted you make up. A lot of makeup. Not the cheesy stuff, either. All because you had taken an interest in it when you watched her put it on for a date with Tony one evening. She had made sure to remind you that beauty didn’t require makeup, but makeup could be very fun, as well.

Thor had winced when you squealed at the sight of the very massive makeup case filled with as many colors as your little heart could desire.

Now, he was sitting in your room, being used as a canvas for that very same makeup. “You sure I’ll look beautiful, little one?” He asked playfully, cocking an eyebrow. His hair was already ‘done’ with butterfly clips and a tiara.

“You’ll be the most beautifullest, Daddy!” You beamed, melting his heart. “Close your eyes, please.” You said sweetly, choosing a lovely purple eyeshadow for him.

“Yes, princess.” He agreed, doing as asked.

While you hummed, you brushed the color over his eyelids happily. “Can I do your nails next?” You asked as you did his second eye.

He grinned. “As long as I get to do yours after!” He beamed.

“Deal! Can we match? Layla and her mommy had matching nails. I don’t have a mommy, so I have to match with Daddy.” You said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “Can we do pink?”

Thor’s heart ached for you, and wished more than anything for you to have a mother in your life. However, that job was the most important in the world, and he would not let just anyone into the life that the two of you had built. “Pink it is.” He agreed softly.

* * *

Tony was coming to see if the two of you were joining him for dinner. “Uncle Tony!” You bounced. “Can I do your makeup?” You asked, lacing your fingers in front of you as you asked. “I’ll make you so prettyful!”

He crouched, smiling. “Only if I can get a picture of me and your daddy after.” He winked at Thor, who rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

“Deal!” You grabbed his hand in yours and pulled him to your little table and chairs. “Sit right there, Uncle Tony.” You pointed to the small chair.

“Will I fit?” He raised an amused eyebrow at you.

You nodded. “Daddy fit.” You told him.

Nodding, he sat down. “Make me pretty, pumpkin.” He chuckled.

“Yay!” You grinned, doing a little dance before getting to work.

* * *

Before anyone knew what was happening, you’d done the entire team’s makeup. Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Nat, Steve, and Bucky had all found their way to your room for makeovers.

“Sir, there is an urgent matter. You’re needed in the conference room.” JARVIS spoke up.

“Uh, can I have a few minutes?” He asked, wanting to wash off his face.

“I’ve been told ‘no’. You, and the others, need to make your way there now.” He replied after a few minutes.

Clint shrugged, getting up. “Hey, for a five year old, she didn’t do that bad. I’m sure Fury will get it.” He didn’t mind.

Bucky shot him a look. “That’s because you don’t have on this shade of red lipstick. Doesn’t go with my skin tone. Or this blue eyeshadow.” He countered, following him.

Nat rolled her eyes. “Boys.” She made a face at you, making you giggle. “Thanks for the makeover, kid.” She smiled at you.


End file.
